


WIP RAP RAT FIC

by Lemon_Father, MyDogHasNoTeeth



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Drug Use, Dubious Aftercare, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, i hate everything about this, why is this a fucking thing that exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Father/pseuds/Lemon_Father, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDogHasNoTeeth/pseuds/MyDogHasNoTeeth
Summary: The Twink gets ready to go out for a lit night in town. What meets them at their favourite Bar is no less than a pleasant surprise with the steamy night that follows.~~~~~~~~~~~Hi this is the worst trainwreck to ever come out of our minds. i dont know whether to hate or love this thing that's been made. This could be read as a Reader-Insert if wanted but honestly who'd want that???
Relationships: Rap Rat/Original Character, Rap Rat/Reader





	WIP RAP RAT FIC

this is placeholder text.  



End file.
